


Paging Doctor...Spider?

by KaleidoScopeOfIce, MidnightOcean12



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Anal Birth, Anal Sex, Animal Instincts, Arachnid Centaur, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Breastfeeding, Giant Spiders, Half Human Half Spider, Human/Monster Romance, Large Cock, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Missing Persons, Monster sex, Mpreg, Ocean Caves, Oral Sex, Oviposition, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Reunion Sex, Spider Schneep, Spider Webs, Spiders, Unplanned Pregnancy, Webbing, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleidoScopeOfIce/pseuds/KaleidoScopeOfIce, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightOcean12/pseuds/MidnightOcean12
Summary: Henrik has disappeared, and with months gone by and nothing turning up, Chase is more determined than ever to find him...
Relationships: Chase Brody/Henrik von Schneeplestein, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This collab was initially based off of MidnightOcean12's idea combined with a commission drawing of Spider Schneep I had done awhile back. We wrote this together a long time ago, but it has remained one of our favorite ones <3

It had been a long, restless night. Chase yawned for the first time in hours while sitting at his desk, staring at the computer screen in front of him. It felt like he’d been sitting there for six months.

Six months since Henrik had disappeared. 

The police had given up their search; Hell, even the other egos had given up! Even Jack. 

But Chase wouldn’t give up. He knew Henrik was alive out there, somewhere! How could they have given up so easily! It was--

 _knock knock._ “Chase?” A light voice came from the creaking opening doorway. Chase turned in his chair to see the face of his creator, Jack, looking directly at him. He offered the best smile he could before turning completely to face him.

“Hey, Jack,” Chase greeted quietly.

“You’re still at it, huh?” Jack asked him quietly. ”Doing research of what this time?”

“Oh you know...” Chase said with a nonchalant, but nervous shrug.

“It’s that cave, isn’t it...” Jack murmured as he crossed his arms over his chest. Far be it from Jack to actually stop Chase from this...fruitless endeavor. But, he had no choice. Chase would just get hurt. “I’m forbidding you to go.”

"What?" Chase was a little shocked.

"I said you're not going. And that's final."

"You can't--why???"

"You're gonna end up getting yourself hurt, Chase!" Jack argued back. "That was the last place Henrik was seen at, so what do you think will happen when you go there? Whatever caused Henrik to disappear may end up taking you too!"

"The fuck do you think you are? My parent?" Chase glared. "I'm going to that fucking cave, whether you like it or not!"

“Like hell you are! And, in a weird way, I _am_ your guardian! And what I say goes!” Jack shouted back.

“I’m not a damn child, Jack!” Chase almost yelled back.

“No, but you can act like one sometimes!” 

Chase stood from the chair and stomped past Jack, making his way out of the Irishman’s grip.

"Where are you going?" Jack interrogated.

"Wherever you're not!" Chase shouted back. He slapped his cap back onto his head. He wasn't going to let Jack stop him. He needed to do this. He _had_ to…

Chase stormed out of the house with determination in his heart. He didn’t listen to Jack’s voice screaming at him from the doorway, over the sound of his engine as he started the car, put it in reverse, and drove away from the septic house. All he could hear was Henrik's voice in his head from the last time he saw him...

_”I’m going out to the beach for awhile. I’ll be back soon.”_

\---

It wasn't too long of a drive to the beach. Chase knew the way. Back then, he and Henrik had visited this place together. They had always enjoyed their time alone with one another, and there were supposed to be good memories tailored to this place. But after the doctor had gone missing, now the place was only a painful reminder to Chase of Henrik's absence. He was now determined to look for clues to anything that would help him figure out where Henrik had gone. Surely the police overlooked something. Surely Chase would find something that they hadn't.

Chase pulled up to the parking lot, taking a deep breath before he exited. His hands gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles turned white. He licked his lips knowing he was doing it out of nervousness. The wind was cool against his face, the thick air in his nostrils as he wandered out to the beach. The sound of the waves hitting the sand filling both of his ear canals made him shiver in anticipation. He looked over the rough ocean, the sun resting behind some clouds making his mind wish Henrik would just appear from the waves and run into his arms.

Just like he used to do.

Chase shook his head. He knew that now wasn't the time to reminisce. He was on a mission. And his first place to scout was the local cave not far from the beach. It had a tendency to attract a lot of tourists, what with how beautiful it was rumored to be inside. Chase gave a small gulp. He wondered if he should've brought his glock with him. But it was too late to turn back now. He was going to find Henrik...even if it killed him.

He approached carefully listening to the water echo in the cave as he entered. He had to duck low to avoid hitting his head on the smooth rocks above him. Echoing footsteps from his shoes filled the small entrance as he stepped through. The sun offered a little bit of light through the opening where the ocean water crashed against the rocks. Soon, he was fully inside the large cavern room, free from the outside world. 

The cave was indeed....beautiful.

How could Henrik have gone missing in such a beautiful place? Chase didn't know, but he wanted to find out. He walked a bit deeper into the cave, noticing the stalagtites hanging from the ceilings and dripping down little drops of water. The drops echoed through the cave even louder, almost making Chase's ears ring. He wasn't sure just how deep this cave was, but he couldn't afford to get lost in here.

Chase pulled out his lighter, flicking the little switch to produce a flame. It didn’t offer much, but it was better than nothing. Slowly, he made his way towards the back of the sea cave, making sure to watch his footing on the stalagmites so they wouldn’t break, or crumble under his weight. The trickling water that echoed around him was unnerving. Something about going deep into an unknown cave just made his body shudder in fright. He may be a daredevil on camera, but when it came to finding his friend in the pits of hell, not telling anyone where he was going...yeah. It was more real than his videos. 

He proceeded, anyway. He had a mission in his heart and he wasn’t going to let a little bit of fright stop him. He missed Henrik everyday. More than his words could ever say. He missed the laughs they used to share, the nights of comfort during that dark period in his life. Hell, Chase even missed the cologne Henrik likes to wear on occasion. And the investigation turned up nothing. They just deemed him as an enigma of disappearances which pissed Chase off to no end. How fucking dare they just give up! How could--

His slew of thoughts were stopped when he heard a strange sound in the darkness surrounding him. He got lost in his own head for so long...he didn’t realize how far he went. It was a chittering sound, something large scurrying on the walls around him. Chase stopped, his heart fluttered, his nerves unraveling. And his hand...it was touching something...sticky. He made a face before looking at his palm as best he could in the little light he had from the flame. His heart dropped to his stomach as he looked down at a thick cobweb sticking to his palm.

What the hell? This wasn't your average small spider cobweb. This was...massive. Like it had been produced by something...much bigger. Chase's heart galloped hard in his chest, as his hand that held the lighter shook tremendously. Light. He needed more light! Perhaps that would help stem his fears a bit. With what he could see, he looked around for anything that would provide him a bigger light source. The tip of his shoe bumped into a large piece of beachwood, to which he quickly nabbed. The enormous piece of cobweb he had touched he ended up grabbing and wrapping it around the stick of wood. It was a long shot, but maybe this stuff was flammable? Only one way to find out. Chase held his lighter to the hand-made torch, and sure enough, the fire caught onto the webbing, and the torch became fully lit, illuminating the cave much more.

Chase stopped to look around the open space. His ears were on alert for the skittering sounds he heard minutes earlier. He tried to calm his trampling heart, his hand shaking with the torch in his hand. 

“I-Is someone there?” Chase called out softly, his voice loud reverberating through the room. Of course he didn’t get an answer and he did feel kind of stupid for doing it.

But he couldn’t stop the cold feeling spreading down his back…

He pressed on, continuing to watch his step, holding his torch steady so that the water dripping from above wouldn't put it out. The skittering sound returned, and he stopped in his tracks, holding up his torch high and almost desperately looking around him. "Who's there?! Sh-Show yourself! If you're responsible for taking away my friend, then show me your face, you coward!" he shouted, anger now boiling within him.

There was no response. Instead the skittering became louder...and was much closer. Chase panicked and turned to run, only to have his foot catch on a stalagmite forcing him to hit the ground hard. He landed hard on the rough floor. The torch fell a little bit in front of him and Chase tried to reach for it.

He didn't get very far until he felt something wrap around his ankle, yanking him backwards, away from his light source.

"N-No! Let me go!!!" Chase shouted as he clawed at the rocks below him.

Whatever had grabbed onto his leg was sticky, just like the cobweb he had touched earlier. "Fuck, FUCK!!!" Chase screamed, fully panicked as he desperately tried to escape. With enough adrenaline fueled by his fear, he managed to grab onto a rock, briefly stopping his attacker from dragging him back further, and managing just the amount of strength, he pulled himself forward as hard as he could, arm outstretched for the torch. He grabbed it just in time. As he did, he immediately turned around in the attacker's grip, and swung the torch at it. "GET OFF OF ME!!! GO AWAY!!!"

There was a small screech above him as he swung the fire at the thing above him. Whatever this was, it was huge! But he refused to give up. He was on a mission and this thing wouldn't stop him. 

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS HENRIK!" He sobbed and waved it harder, screaming his lungs out, hoping that his babbling would scare his attacker. 

"...Chase?"

It was like time had suddenly stood still. Chase, frightened and irate, still held his torch out protectively in front of him, but stopped moving. His name had been spoken. What the hell?

"...Chase, is that you?"

The vlogger suddenly felt a million needles pierce his heart as the voice that belonged to that question registered within his brain. It couldn't be...He knew that accent.

"...Henrik?"

Chase held the torch out above him, hoping to get a look at the creature. Was he hearing things...? "Henrik? I-Is that you?"

A gasp escaped him when he saw a hand wrap around his wrist holding the fire. Slowly, it lifted the fire higher and Chase followed it with his eyes. 

"Chase..."

His jaw dropped, his eyes welled up with tears. Above him, illuminated by the light in his hand, was the face of his friend.... Henrik was staring right at him, scouring his own blue eyes over Chase's shocked face.

"H...Henrik," Chase's voice broke, emotions quickly overriding everything. He tossed the torch to the ground and immediately got up onto his knees, arms outstretched, and wasted no time in bringing his friend close in a bone-crushing hug. "Oh my god, fuck, it's you, it's really you!" he sobbed, tears streaking down his face as he wept against the doctor.

"I-I knew it! I just fucking knew it! They'd given up, Henrik, but not me. I knew you were alive! God I just--I fucking--"

"Shh, schatz. It's alright. I'm here, now," Henrik's soft voice whispered in his ear. 

"W-Why are you here? Why haven't you come home? I've missed you so much and I was so worried, and--"

"Chase, please. Calm yourself," Henrik softly said.

"I'm sorry...I missed you so much."

The doctor held his dear friend close; hand comfortingly cupping the back of Chase's head. "I've missed you too...more than words can describe." Chase continued to weep into Henrik's chest, unable to control his emotions. God, it was a miracle! He was here! Henrik was here! And yet the tears did not stop. Whether they were from pure happiness or deep hidden despair, Chase could've cared less. He had found Henrik, and now everything was going to be okay. Until he heard that scuttling sound again. It sounded like...it had come from Henrik.

"Henrik?" Chase asked, pulling back from the man's chest.

"Hmm?" Henrik's chest vibrated against Chase's cheek.

"...What's that sound?"

The doctor did not respond, which worried Chase. Was something wrong? Had Henrik been hurt? Chase picked up his torch and made to stand up, but was immediately stopped by Henrik. "P-Please don't," the doctor asked. "I...I don't wish for you to see me."

"Why not?" Chase asked. Judging by the fear in Henrik's voice, the vlogger could only assume that whatever had physically changed him was serious. When Henrik simply remained quiet, Chase stood up, torch in hand. He held it up higher, and was given a clear view of Henrik's face and torso....and what appeared to be a giant mass attached to it. But it wasn't a mass.

The moment Chase glimpsed the large, numerous spider legs, he felt his breath catch in his throat. What the _fuck?!?!?!?!_

"H-Hen...? What....what happened to you?" Chase stuttered as he counted indeed eight fucking spider legs attached to a big, bulbous body. "Y-You're a spider?"

"This is why I didn't want you to see me!" Henrik shouted with a sob as he stood tall and tried to shrink away from the vlogger. "Just go home, Chase. I'm a lost cause and I can never go home. This is where I live now. Please...just go live your life. I don't want you to have to see me like this..."

Chase swallowed hard. He had to admit, he certainly wasn't expecting this. How did Henrik even end up like this? He was shocked when the doctor pleaded for him to leave. "What? Henrik, I'm not just gonna leave you! I've been searching for you for months! I'm never letting you go again!" He hugged the doctor again, or rather his waist, what with how tall Henrik was when he was standing at full height.

"Chase, I--"

"No! Never again! I love you, Henrik!" Chase shouted with tears in his eyes. The room fell silent after that, the words sinking in both of their minds. After a minute, Chase calmed his sobbing and realized what he'd said. It was a good thing the cave was dark. His face was redder than a tomato. "I'm--I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me..."

Henrik was too quiet. Chase internally panicked, thinking he had fucked up everything. "Henrik, I'm sorry, I--" He was, however, instantly cut off when he felt a pair of lips descending onto his. "?!?!?!?!?!?" The action was very unexpected, but not unwelcome. Why was Henrik...kissing him? Did he feel the same way? What was even happening right now?!

Their lips were locked for what felt like forever. Chase remained frozen, still unsure of what to do. But the hand on the back of his neck rubbed soothing circles in his hair, putting him more and more at ease. He just...Chase just couldn't believe this. The man he’d come to love...loved him back. It felt amazing and warm. Comforting.

Slowly, Chase eased into the kiss, moving their lips together in exploration, letting Henrik’s body heat warm his core. God it felt so good to have his friend back in his arms.

When they finally broke the kiss, they were breathless. "I don't care what you've been turned into, Henrik," Chase admitted. "....I'm just so happy that you're alive." It was here that he saw tears gathering in Henrik's eyes. The doctor was trying so hard to hold his emotions at bay. But that wasn't all he was trying to hold back. Chase only barely glimpsed it, but he saw what looked like...movement, under the skin right underneath Henrik's eyes. He watched, and gave a very horrible shiver as suddenly two more sets of eyes revealed themselves.

Chase steeled himself looking on in awe at the marvel of Henrik’s new set of eyes. They were blue just like the ones Henrik was created with, only more somber. All of them blinked in unison which was different for Chase’s brain to comprehend. 

But, he could get used to it. 

“Wow...” Chase murmured in admiration as he raised his hand to cup the stubbled cheek of his friend. “They’re...beautiful.”

“I didn’t want to frighten you, Chase. I never wanted anyone to see me like this. What would they say if they saw me as this...this... _thing;_ this monster!” Henrik sobbed as he broke down again.

Chase gently hushed him. "Ssshhhh, Henrik, it's alright." He reached up, smoothing his hand across the doctor's bare back. "You're not a monster. You've just...become something different. I don't know how, but you're still you. Despite these changes. You're not a monster, Henrik. You're not." In fact, to prove it, Chase pulled away from his love and examined his body further. "You look...so much _stronger,"_ he stated, seeing the large spider limbs, how thick and sturdy they were. The rest of Henrik's body was colored a beautiful dark sapphire, accompanied by golden ring markings of various shapes.  
Chase studied the colored patterns with the light of his torch, being careful not to get it too close to hurt Henrik. The coloring was gorgeous, like a big beautiful jewelry trove. He really wished he was more prepared than this. That’s when an idea hit him. Chase stepped in front of the doctor again, cupping his cheek. 

“I’m going to get a few things and I swear on my life, I will be back soon,” Chase told Henrik, who was slightly confused.

“You’re not...” Henrik inquired.

“I am. I’m not leaving you alone again. But I might freeze in the middle of the night if I don’t get a few things.” He leaned up, placing a gentle kiss on Henrik’s forehead. “I promise I’ll return soon, my love.”

Henrik nodded, showing he understood. The two of them exchanged one more hug, and one more sorrowful, longing look, before Chase began to walk backwards, torch held so he could see as much as he could of Henrik as he slowly left. Eventually Chase walked back further and further out of the cave, until his light source no longer reached Henrik, and the doctor was plunged into darkness again. Chase swallowed, and watching his step, immediately darted out of the cave and made his way back to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

The drive home was longer than the ride there. It was night time now, letting the lights illuminate his lap as he drove under them. He thought over everything he needed; a blanket, a pillow, perhaps. His pocket knife and possibly some snacks. He was going to be in for the long haul. He didn’t know what he was going to tell the others. He’d have to ask Henrik about that. He could just make up some bullshit excuse. But honestly, he didn’t want to see any of them right now.

With his luck, everyone seemed to be asleep when he entered the house. Well, almost everyone. He had spotted Jack in the living room, playing on his phone. The Irishman briefly looked up from his device when the front door opened. Yet shockingly, he had nothing to say. He simply watched Chase go upstairs to his room, and continued to watch the vlogger come back down with a pillow and some blankets and warmer clothes. Chase made his way into the kitchen, putting together a bag full of snacks and other foods. He briefly met eyes with Jack, to which the creator went back to playing on his phone. Chase wasn't too sure if he should be suspicious of Jack not questioning him at all. The Irishman was probably just internally grateful that he had come back alive. Without another word, Chase hauled up his things and made for the front door. Until Jack spoke up.

"....Are you going to come back?"

Chase paused in thought, thinking over a profound response of some sort. _Oh yeah, Henrik’s alive, but he can’t come home because he’s turned into a gigantic spider_ ran through his head. Of course, no one would believe him. This would have to be something to reveal at a later time. Maybe everyone could go to the cave together and see for themselves. 

“I only ask because I worry about you,” Jack interrupted his thoughts.

“...Eventually.”

He heard the creator give a heavy sigh, and wished not to discuss it further as he quickly headed out the door.

\---

Luckily for Chase, he didn't have to travel far once he reached the beach. He'd brought a proper electric lantern this time, and other plenty of light sources in order to find his way, but as he reached the mouth of the cave, he only had to take a few steps until he heard the familiar scuttling of Henrik nearby.

“Henrik?” He called gently into the cave as he stepped inside. “I’m back.”

Chase amped up the brightness of his lantern, and looked up. Henrik was effortlessly perched on the ceiling of the cave, which almost made Chase recoil back and scream. He swallowed though, and tried to contain his sudden fear. Instead, he managed a smile. "I uh...brought some food. Also brought some warmer things for the both of us." He watched as Henrik crawled back down from the ceiling, before the spider-fied doctor approached him, and immediately brought him in for another hug.

"I'm so glad you're back."

Chase hugged him tighter,briefly believing that he was going to disappear. “Me too.”

“Did you tell the others...?” Henrik asked timidly, pulling back from the embrace. 

“No. I figured we can tell them together, eventually. I want you to be comfortable, love,” Chase whispered back, rubbing his soft hands up and down Henrik’s skin. He noticed how much...rougher his skin was too.

The doctor gave a heavy sigh. "Thank you." It was here, that now with a better light source, that Chase could fully see just how much Henrik had changed. Aside from the massive spider body that was a part of his torso, Henrik's hair had also gotten a bit longer. It's green color was heavily faded, leaving behind the natural brown that it once was, almost resembling dull seaweed. The doctor's beard was just a bit thicker, and his skin had a bit of a dark blue tint to it in some areas, no doubt a side effect from the rest of his spider body. Chase smiled and dug through his bag, pulling out Henrik's beloved white coat. "Thought you might miss wearing this," he said, holding it up for the doctor to see.

Henrik's eyes widened and he immediately took it out of Chase's hands, staring at the fabric and rubbing it against his face. "Mein got, I thought I'd never see this again." He quickly tried to put it on, albeit a little bit awkwardly.

Chase giggled at the doctor’s efforts, watching him struggle a little to get it on. “Need some help?” He offered, walking up to the spider doctor.

“...Please,” Henrik said in small defeat. Chase smiled at the arachnid hybrid as the doctor crouched to help Chase reach better. The vlogger helped Henrik put his arms into the sleeves, running his hands over the crinkles in the fabric to smooth it out. He didn’t see Henrik biting his lip at the touches. 

Chase pulled the lapels of the coat over Henrik’s chest as a final touch. “There we go. How does that feel?” At this, the doctor grabbed Chase’s hands, bringing them to his lips. Chase paused in puzzlement. “Henrik?”

The doctor had his eyes closed, deep in thought it seemed. When they opened, Chase could see an emotion in them that seemed to cause his heart to beat faster. He didn't pull his hands away, and watched as Henrik tenderly kissed his palms.

"....I've missed your scent, Chase."

"My scent...?"Chase inquired lowly. "What do you mean...?"

"Just being near you, having smelled your natural musk when you came home from filming outside, or after you've taken a shower...it was always mesmerizing to me," Henrik whispered against the skin of his wrists.

"Huh. I never really took you for a 'scent guy', " Chase giggled, feeling a little nervous, but curious at the same time. "...What do I smell like? I hope it isn't bad."

Henrik chuckled quietly against his skin before he looked up at the blond man. Chase swallowed at the sight of all of Henrik's soft eyes staring intensely into his own. Almost as if....entrancing. Chase didn't want to look away.

He felt himself being drawn closer to Henrik, never breaking eye contact. And eventually, their lips met sweetly. Chase sighed contentedly into Henrik's mouth, feeling himself being pulled under and falling just even further for this man. Even if Henrik was no longer fully human, it didn't bother Chase in the slightest. It didn't matter to him. He loved Henrik dearly. And he wanted to show it...

Their kiss was deep and slow, full of promise with no kind of rush. Chase could feel Henrik holding him tighter, and picked up a quiet, unusual chittering sound coming from the doctor.

Chase pulled back slightly, their lips disconnecting for a brief second. "Are you purring?"

Henrik laughed, showing his sharp teeth in the glint of light. "I'm sorry. Does it bother you?"

"No, no. It's cute, actually," Chase mused as he leaned back in to leave little kisses on the doctor's cheek, being careful to avoid his sensitive eyes.

He let his hands drift down, seeing a much smaller pair of spider-like arms where Henrik's waist would've been. How had he not noticed those before? Curious, he reached out and gently took both limbs into his hands. They were smooth to the touch, almost like Henrik's skin, but there was a clear distinction between the two. Chase would admit, he had expected them to be slimy, but luckily they weren't. Feeling cheeky, he gave them a small shake, as if giving them a handshake. He chuckled.

"What are you doing?" Henrik asked, genuinely confused.

"Nothing," Chase gave a small laugh. "Just explorin'."

"Oh? You want to see more...?" Henrik asked with a sly smile. Chase smiled back and swallowed quietly as he locked eyes with the arachnid. He nodded his head. "Okay. But promise you won't--"

"I won't freak out. I promise. I love you matter what," the smaller man assured, still stroking the smaller limbs. 

"Okay..." Henrik whispered before he released the young man and stepped back a little. Chase watched curiously as the doctor walked back to the wall and carefully laid down on his side to expose his beautiful under belly. Chase noticed the beautiful colors swirling on the engorged softness. He stared in utter awe, carefully kneeling in front of the belly. "You can touch me..."

And Chase did. He let his hand slowly travel across the expanse of Henrik's underside, captivated by the colors and amazed by it all. His attention, however, was drawn to a very small slit that was sitting just a bit lower down Henrik's body. Without really giving it much thought, Chase brushed his fingers across it, and was immediately surprised as a small bit of sticky fluid stuck to his hand.

Henrik sucked in a sensual breath at the touch. 

“Is...is this your...?” Chase asked carefully, not really sure what to call it. Did...did Henrik still have a penis of some sort? He must have, right? It wouldn’t just entirely disappear... Chase swirled his fingertips over the opening again, collecting more of the liquid coating his skin. Henrik shuddered under his touch, trembling and letting out a low moan in its wake of tremors. “So sensitive...Can I see it?”

Henrik bit his lower lip, trying to conceal his noises as he gave a slow nod. Chase watched in pure fascination as a large phallic-shaped object emerged from the slit. It wasn't quite the shape of a regular human penis, but it no doubt had the same purpose as one. Its color matched the rest of Henrik's spider body, although it was a bit darker with the tip being a much lighter blue.

It was also huge; about the size of his forearm, and thicker than his bicep. His own dick twitched in his pants at the sight alone. "Holy fuck..."

"Like what you see?" Henrik teased him, making his own cock jolt at the look on Chase's face. 

Chase nodded his head before he reached a shy hand out towards the large phallus, wanting to explore it like he did the smaller arms on Henrik's waist. "It's incredible..."

He gave it a firm but promising stroke, easily pulling a loud moan from Henrik. Chase looked up, seeing the doctor completely red in the face and already looking completely blissed out. "Oh fuck..." Henrik groaned. He shivered from how Chase handled his cock like it was second nature for him.

Tentatively, Chase moved forward to study the appendage closer, using his other hand to caress the other side. Carefully, he resumed stroking the thickness, loving the sounds he produced from Henrik. It was a marvel to see the whole body shake at such a light touch. Sure, Chase was using two hands to move over the sensitive flesh, but it amazed him to no end; that by his hands Chase was able to bring Henrik to his knees. 

Well, metaphorically. Henrik's didn't have knees anymore.  
...right?

"C-Chase...fuck, that feels so good..." Henrik grunted from the side of him. 

Wow. Chase barely even started and already Henrik was about to explode. It must've been a long time since he's last mated with anyone. But he could tease him a little longer...

"Oh? And what if I do this?" Chase asked cheekily, leaning forward to lick a small stripe over the blue head of Henrik's cock.

 _"Ah!_ F-Fuck!" Henrik practically belted out; his whole body jolting with the motion. More of that sticky fluid dribbled out from his cock, and Chase got a hefty taste of the stuff. It was strangely sweet, with barely a tang of sour to it. Oddly enough, Chase liked it. He gave a few more licks to the head, like one would taste a lollipop.

Chase moaned behind closed lips, letting the little vibrations tickle the soft skin of Henrik’s cock, letting it go down the shaft. His love squirmed under his antics, letting out a little chittering sound along with his twitchy gasps.

Chase reveled in it, his cock so hard his jeans were tight against his boxers. He pulsed and leaked out at every sound Henrik made, his own cock begging to come out to play.

He was caught off guard when he suddenly felt Henrik's hand grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, hauling him up to fiercely kiss his lips again. Chase pressed himself as close as he could to the arachnid's body, rolling his hips and grinding his aching concealed cock against Henrik. Breathy moans left him, escaping into the doctor's mouth. "Fuck..." he gasped. "Fuck, I missed you so much..."

Chase was so lost in the beautiful kiss that he didn’t notice Henrik ripping at his pants with his smaller arms. His ass and legs became exposed to the cool air around them, his cock springing free from the confines of his damaged clothes. Chase only moaned as he rubbed his dick across the taut skin of the arms holding him closer to the doctor. Henrik then pulled back, being sure to grip the younger man hard against his frame and hoisted the unsuspecting vlogger up off the floor as Henrik pinned him to the wall, Chase squeaked, clinging to his soon to be lover. 

There was a sudden pain in Chase's neck and it took the man some time to realize that Henrik was biting into his flesh with his sharp fangs. He grunted in pain but soon a numbness spread over his skin where the teeth were connected, leaving a nice calming feeling that slowly spread. 

Oh shit...his venom...it was....arousing him…

Chase breathed heavily, feeling Henrik's thick cock rubbing against his pelvis, smearing more of that sticky fluid all over him. It felt bigger now though, and as Chase looked down, he could now see a large visible hole at the top of the appendage, and it was spilling out that translucent, blue slime. It physically throbbed in time with Henrik's heartbeat, and Chase moaned without shame at the thought of that thing filling him up to the brim.

“I’ve waited so long for this, Chase,” the spider hissed against the flesh of his throat, the sweet tongue darting out to lick the bruise that he’d formed. “You’re just as warm as I remember...supple and perfect....perfect for my eggs...”

The word didn’t register as Chase was too distracted by the engorged cock, smearing it’s fluid over his stomach, dick, and balls. It had a mind of its own, it seemed, unashamedly dragging itself all over him. 

Wait...eggs...?

What the hell did Henrik mean by...eggs? He wanted to ask, but was stopped when he felt the tip of the doctor's large cock prodding against his hole. It pushed in only by a small bit, wrenching out a gasp from Chase, but he realized what the arachnid was doing. An obscene amount of the gloopy, blue fluid was being squirted into him, little by little, as Henrik's way of lubing him up.

“Oh Hen...ahhh!” Chase squeaked as the head pushed in a little more, stretching his muscles out. “Wait wait wait...!”

“Shhh, schatz. I won’t hurt you,” Henrik whispered in his ear. “The venom will help. I promise.”

“But-b-but-“

Henrik sealed Chase's mouth with an adoring kiss, using one of his smaller limbs to wrap around the young man’s cock to stroke it up and down, making Chase curl in on himself in pleasure.

To emphasize his point, Henrik bit down on Chase's other shoulder, issuing more venom to fully numb whatever pain Chase may have experienced. Chase groaned aloud, eyes half-lidded as he managed to look down to watch as Henrik slowly but steadily slid into him. His large cock eased in, with the help of the excess lube, and Chase's jaw nearly dropped as he watched it breach him so deeply that it bulged out from under the skin of his stomach.

Chase cried out as the enormous cock pulled back out before shoving back in, making his skin expand and contract. Chase bucked his hips forward, loving the feeling of being so full by his lover. 

“Oh Fuck!!! Ooh agh, nnnng!” Chase strangled with every pounding into his ass.

He'd never felt this full in his entire life, and he was amazed that he wasn't severely bleeding from being penetrated by something so huge. But eventually all logical thought left Chase's mind as Henrik's venom coursed further through his rattled veins, replacing all logic with nothing but bliss.

“Chase...you feel so good around me...I’ve wanted this--nnng--for so long. You’re mine, now...all mine...”

“F-Fuck, yeah! I’m yours, all yours! Please, don’t stop...! Hhhnnng!”

Chase couldn't help but notice the possessive tone in Henrik's straining voice. It rattled his nerves and caused his cock to throb like a broken tooth as the arachnid continued to pound recklessly into him. He felt his wrists being pulled up and being bound together, only to realize that Henrik had tied him up with his own webbing.

“There. Now you’re really _mine_...” Henrik hissed in Chase’s ear before he started moving again. Chase whined at the movement, slightly startled when Henrik’s smaller limbs on his waist held him in place to take Henrik’s raming over and over again. The wall scraped up his back as it jolted against the jagged limestone, but he didn’t care. Venom coursed through his veins, nearly sabotaging his brain into blissful nothingness. There was only Henrik; only him and his oversized thick cock ramming into his gut. There was no pain even though there was no mercy and Chase couldn’t get enough.

“Oh f-fuck! Yes! Yesyesyes, please Henrik! I need more! I want more. Please!” Chase begged between moans and harsh breaths, suddenly hyper aware of his neglected leaking cock. 

“So needy...nnng...I’ll--give you everything. That’s a promise, mein schatz...” Henrik murmured back, stealing a kiss from the bound man.

Chase wished he could reach down and tend to his needy cock, but all he could do was just take it. Just being fucked silly by Henrik. The doctor was breathing harshly in Chase's ear, muttering out words that mostly flew over the vlogger's head. "Fuck...Gonna breed you, Chase. Gonna...fill you up, till you can't--can't even walk, oh fuck...And then I'll...I'll fuck you all over again, and just...keep pumping you full." He dropped his head down a bit further, dragging his slippery tongue across Chase's nipples, feeling how hard and erect they were.

“Yes...yes! Oh fuck yes! Fill me! Make me burst, Henrik!” Chase nearly screamed out as Henrik manipulated his sensitive nipples while stuffing his juicy cock into the man’s body. 

The vlogger couldn’t see, couldn’t even concentrate on what Henrik was telling him. All he could think about was how his eyes were crossing, his toes curling, his skin hot and his cock achy. Chase’s orgasm was on the rise from the bombardment of his prostate and he needed release. He needed to feel everything even though he was hot, his chest ached, but he didn’t care, fuck-!

“Hen...H-Hen, I’m...fuck I’m close. I’m about to explode! Please...please touch me! I need you...!” Chase whined as tears of ecstasy poured down his cheeks at the continued onslaught.

He was finally granted relief as he felt Henrik's big, strong hand wrap around his neglected cock and pump rapidly. Chase couldn't take it anymore. He knocked his head back, not caring of the pain that ruptured against his skull as he came harder than he ever thought possible. "Oh _FUCK!!! FUCK!!!!"._ His cock spurted out a messy load; ropes of white, hot cum splattering against his stomach and onto Henrik as well. He was swimming in undulating bliss, and continued to wail as his orgasm wrecked him in the best way. He could still feel Henrik's massive cock pounding into him, but something felt different now. As he listened to the sounds of Henrik reaching his own climax, Chase realized that not only could he feel Henrik's cock deep inside of him, but something else was inside of him now too. It almost felt like...a thousand small marbles, all being deposited into his stomach and sloshing around with Henrik's truckload of cum.

It felt like forever, but eventually, Henrik pulled out leaving a long trail of cum and fluid behind in his wake, letting the remnants seep out of Chase's wrecked hole. The vlogger cried and hiccuped at the feeling, drool flooding from his open mouth and onto the bulge of his stomach.

"H-Holy fuck, Hen...w-what was that...?"

Henrik didn't reply. He was suddenly invested in the physical change of Chase's body. The vlogger's belly was greatly distended, filled to the brim with all of the doctor's eggs. Henrik chittered loudly in excitement; his spider side easily overpowering his human brain as he pressed his face against the swell of Chase's stuffed belly and nuzzled it. He had bred Chase. He had filled him with his eggs. He had successfully mated with him. Henrik continued to loudly chitter, petting and nuzzling the man's large, rounded stomach.

Chase whined and sobbed as he watched his lover nuzzle his big belly. Seeing the stretch of his body caused a small amount of panic to rise in his chest, but he didn’t have time to call out as his vision became fuzzy, his eyes not able to focus on the small amount of light anymore in the cave. The gentle caresses and purring coming from Henrik put him in a sleepy trance and before he knew it, Chase went limp as he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Trickling water. Echoing drops.

It was a comforting sound, and yet distracting. Chase furrowed his eyebrows, before steadily opening his eyes, woken up by the dripping of the water. He had been lying on his side, it seemed. On a soft--if not slightly sticky--bed. He caught the light of his lantern hanging up not too far away from him, and he also made out a familiar shape. Henrik appeared to be nesting right beside him. The doctor was sound asleep, eyes closed and face relaxed. Chase noticed that he had removed his white coat, and had set it off to the side. But then that begged the question, where was he? Was he still in the cave? He must be, if he's still hearing the echoing sound of the dripping water. He tried to sit himself up...only to suddenly realize that he couldn't. He looked down, and saw the massive bulge that was his stomach. So it hadn't been a dream…

Tentatively, Chase reached out and stroked his stomach...feeling small lumps here and there. He flinched at the texture, even able to move them around if he poked them hard enough. What the fuck...

And then it hit him. Like a sack of bricks over a blade of grass, and his heart stuttered in his chest. 

Eggs...he was carrying eggs inside of him...were they tiny little spiders? We’re they half human spiders?! What if they tore him apart from the inside out! Was he just an incubator?! Henrik! He needed Henrik-

“Henrik! Wake up!” He said frantically, turning towards the arachnid and shaking his shoulder.

As he tried to wake Henrik up, to Chase's horror, he then noticed just exactly where he was. It looked like Henrik had spun a giant web for the two of them to snooze in....way up off the ground. They were very high up. And it only made Chase panic all the more. "Holy shit! H-Henrik! Henrik, wake up please!!!" His fear of heights was something he'd probably never break from, and Henrik knew this. Maybe the doctor hadn't really been thinking straight when he had made this web in the first place…

Henrik finally stirred from his sleep, all four eyes opening, his body very aware of the vibration in the webbing and Chase's panicked voice. He sees Chase about to have a melt down and acts quickly. He reaches out to his lover and holds him close, gently whispering in his ear to help calm him down. "Shhh shhh shhh. You're safe, Chase. I'm here."

"We're off the ground! We're too high up! I'm going to fall! I'm carrying your babies and I'm going to fall! I'm--I'm--god I'm going to be--" Chase just wailed and sobbed, burying his head in Henrik's chest.

"Easy, Chase. You're gonna make yourself pass out again," Henrik warned, tightening his hold on the vlogger. He looked over his shoulder, realizing that they were indeed very high up. Henrik furrowed his brows...how the hell had that happened? Damn spider instincts...  
Chase tried to get his breathing back under control, hearing the comforting, quiet chittering coming from Henrik. He swallowed to try and collect himself, and he held his stomach in both of his hands. "Henrik....What did you do to me?"

Henrik sighed. "Oh Chase. Forgive me." He kissed Chase's face.

"Henrik, please. Tell me! I want to understand!" 

"I know, mein schatz.."

"What does that even mean?! ...sorry."

"It's alright, I understand you're very upset. And there's no real way of getting around it. You're pregnant, Chase. I've implanted my eggs inside you...and they will hatch in due time."

"But--But why?!" Chase stammered, practically on the verge of tears. "I--I didn't ask for this! I just wanted--I just..."

Henrik became downcast, lowering his head and hiding his face. "....I'm sorry." Chase's panic only settled slightly as he heard the absolute grief and regret in the doctor's voice. "I just....couldn't help myself. The other side of me took hold. I couldn't stop it." Henrik lifted up a hand, wiping at his eyes. "...If I was still human, if I wasn't... _this_....then it never would've happened. I would never have let it happen..."

Chase felt a horrible pang in his heart. Henrik truly regretted doing this to him. In any sense, it had been an accident. The doctor was merely following his instincts like any other insect or animal, so it made sense that he had bred him. And that he had chosen someone whom he was attracted to to breed with. The vlogger gently touched Henrik's face, seeing the tears beginning to make their way down.

“Have you ever done this before..?” Chase asked tentatively as he rubbed Henrik’s cheeks.

“...No,” the doctor admitted sadly, sniffling as Chase wiped his cheeks with his soft thumbs. “I’ll understand if you never want to see me again...”

Chase was about to say something but Henrik interrupted. “I told you I’m a monster...”

"You're _not_ a monster, Henrik! I don't care if you have eight legs, four eyes, and have impregnated me like this! I still love you! And you're still you! Don't you ever call yourself a monster!" Chase shouted, shaking where he sat. Henrik looked to him, shock and pain in his big, watery blue eyes.

"But...I did this to you..."

"I don't care! Whatever it is, we'll face it together! I want to be with you, Henrik," Chase's voice slightly broke. He coughed a little, trying to get his emotions under wraps. "I love you...and I don't care what happens."

Henrik closed all of his eyes and sobbed after Chase's speech. The vlogger cried too, but hugged him close, scooting his oversized belly as close to the hybrid as he could, not wanting to lose his warmth. They laid like this for a while, just learning how to breathe again, and allowing Chase to come to terms with his situation.

They were fine. He will be fine. He trusted Henrik...and he loved him.

...fuck whatever anyone else would think.

\---

"He still hasn't come back yet?!" Jack shouted in the living room, just staring at his phone for the hundredth time.

"I'm sure he's fine, Jack. He just needs more space," Jackie sounded from the couch, feeling nervous watching Jack pace back and forth.

"This isn't like him! He said he would come back...what if he's hurt, or what if he did something reckless!" Jack shouted in aggravation. 

"He's a grown man, Sean! He can handle himself," Jackie countered with annoyance.

Jack sighed, running his hands through his hair. "I’m sorry, Jackie. I'm just really worried."

"It's fine, dude. We're all worried about him, but he's smart. He'll come back, and he'll come back in one piece. I know it," Jackie reassured. Jack gave another sigh and sat down onto the couch with the superhero, staring at the floor.

"...Well, we know he'll come back, but..." Jack trailed off. "But...even then...he's going to come back alone."

A wave of sadness hit Jackie at his creator's words. He watched as Jack's chin trembled and the Irishman reached a hand up, briefly wiping at his eyes. "....I miss him."

Jackie scooted closer to his friend, wrapping an arm around him and leaning his head against him. "I know...Me too..."

Jack rested in the hug that Jackie was giving him, letting the tears flow down his cheeks. The superhero reached over and kissed his creator’s cheek, trying to soothe him. 

“Chase will be alright. He’ll come back to us,” Jackie reiterated.

Jack just nodded his head, letting Jackie pull back from the embrace. He watched as the superhero stood from the couch and headed up stairs. Jack was left alone with his thoughts and he couldn’t shake the terrible feeling in his gut.

He had to find Chase. Even if he had to do it himself.

\---

Per Chase's request, Henrik had ended up moving their giant web down a bit closer to the ground. Since a lot of spiders loved to be high up off the ground, it was only natural that Henrik had originally done it. Now they were about one foot off of the floor, much to Chase's relief. He had managed to slip on some sweats he had brought with him, but none of his spare shirts had a chance of fitting themselves over his bloated belly, and so he did without. Chase couldn't help but watch how Henrik would sometimes go through the 'motions' of being a spider. One moment the doctor would seem like his regular self. The next, he'd be chittering to himself and desperately fixing any weak spots of the web. Chase sighed, and sat back a little, gently rubbing his large tummy. He had noticed that he could barely feel the shape of the eggs now, unless he pressed hard enough onto his gut. They shifted around so easily in him, and his belly in general wasn't too happy with him, what with all the loud gurgling sounds it was constantly emitting. Chase wondered just how long this would last.

He sighed and leaned his head back, hearing his stomach growl out of hunger. Henrik stopped his fussing with the webbing and skittered back to his lover, attentively alert. "Are you hungry?"

Chase looked up at him with soft eyes, smirking from the side of his mouth. "Yeah."

Henrik smiled back at him before he stepped out of the nest, looking for his bag of food. He scrounges inside the fabric, fishing out a cellophane-wrapped sandwich. Henrik returned to Chase's side, chittering in delight. Chase found it adorable, actually. Henrik was like a little kitten showing his love and affection by bringing him things.

The vlogger unwrapped the sandwich and was quick to munch down, making just a small bit of a mess on his face. Embarrassed, he wiped at his mouth, seeing how Henrik was grinning at him. As Chase took another bite of the sandwich, just about done with finishing it off, he looked to Henrik. "...Do you know when the, uh, spiders will be born?" he asked.

The doctor shook his head. "I don't. This is all very new to me, since I've never done this sort of thing before. I can only imagine that it may take a few more days for the eggs to incubate before they hatch."

Chase chewed slowly while nodding his head in slight understanding. His stomach thanked him for the food and he no longer felt ravenous. Henrik curled around Chase, wrapping the four arms around him to pull him close, and kiss the man’s cheek. 

"You're so beautiful, Chase," Henrik whispered. "I love how distended your belly has become. Seeing them all move around inside of you...knowing our little ones are in there...it warms my heart."

Chase blushed, curling up against Henrik as much as he could. He watched as Henrik reached a hand down and began stroking his belly. He took his time with it, slowly running the flat of his palm across that tight, stretched skin and loving how warm it felt.

Chase blushed heavily even more, burying his face in Henrik’s chest as the doctor purred while he stroked the mass of his belly. Henrik’s palm was cool against his skin, scratchy in a weird way, like he had little pricklies in his flesh. He smiled and closed his eyes, his cock coming to life in his sweatpants. 

“Oooh...what’s this...?” Henrik said in a teasing tone as the hand drifted upwards towards Chase’s pecs. 

“What?” Chase inquired curiously only to gasp when Henrik gently cupped and squeezed his left breast.

The vlogger looked down at his own chest, and was shocked to see how much...bigger...his pecs had gotten. His nipples were larger and perkier, and it almost looked like he had a woman's breasts. He slightly squirmed as Henrik squeezed his left breast a bit harder, and he nearly squeaked when he saw a very small drop of white fluid peeking out from the nipple. Was he...lactating? Wait, was that even a thing when you're carrying spider babies??? Chase had no idea. He was incredibly confused but also...strangely curious about this change in his body.

“H-How is that even possible?” Chase asked in slight shock, his dick twitching on his thigh at the attention.

“It’s just your body’s natural response to housing babies,” Henrik simply stated, squeezing a drop of some of Chase’s milk on his hand, pulling it back, and licking the sweet nectar up. “Shit, Henrik...”

“Hmm?” Henrik teased as he sucked his fingers. 

“...That’s fucking hot as hell...” Chase murmured lustfully. On top of being hungry, now he was hormonal, feeling the urge to be fucked or do the fucking…

"Is it now?" Henrik grinned, loving the sound of Chase's voice and smelling the vlogger's arousal easily. He grasped onto Chase's breast again, and began squeezing it in a natural rhythm. It was so smooth and squishy in his grip, and the sensation alone already had Chase moaning softly.

"Oh god..." He watched as Henrik was literally trying to _milk_ him. The doctor's hand expertly kneaded and squeezed his breast, and Chase could already feel a sort of pressure in his chest being relieved.

“There we go. Doesn’t that feel nice, schatz?” Henrik asked lovingly as he squeezed even more milk from Chase’s tender pec, sliding his finger across the pert nipple.”Hmm...I wonder...”

Before Chase could question him, Henrik leaned over, latching his lips around the little bud, suckling carefully.

Chase swore he nearly came right then and there. The sensation was so blissful, so relieving that he practically felt himself floating on a cloud. His eyes fluttered shut, and he quietly moaned as he let his lover nurse from him. Chase could feel Henrik's tongue licking and slithering against his nipple, and he squirmed further in his seat as he looked down to see milk escaping past the doctor's lips and making a mess of his beard.

“Mmmmm...” Henrik hummed around the sensitive skin, while he massaged the other neglected pec. Chase gasped when the doctor took the nipple between his fingers, pinching it to hardness. 

“Aaaahhnnng, H-Hen--oh shit,” Chase whimpered, feeling his precum leaking from the tip of his cock. Henrik chittered, continuing the ministrations on Chase’s nipples, but cheekily, he pulled down the front of the man’s sweatpants and fished out the hardened organ, starting to fondle it.  
"Mmm, I always loved how vocal you were," Henrik mused as he pulled off of Chase’s fat tit. His beard had drops of milk stuck to it, and the flow was a bit less now as it dribbled out from the vlogger's swollen nipple. "You taste so delicious," the doctor said as he licked his lips. "I never imagined just how succulent your milk would be. I wish I could do this forever. Just pump you full of eggs every time and suckle from your sweet breasts whenever I want."

Chase moaned lewdly at Henrik's voice, loving the image in his head of Henrik drinking from his tits while simultaneously fucking him deep. It was so arousing, he almost came in his pants, jolting his body upwards in Henrik's grip. He keened while spreading his legs wider, wanting nothing more than to release again. 

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck!"

"You're imagining it right now, aren’t you?" Henrik whispered as he doubled his efforts to bring Chase the release that he desperately wanted.

Henrik's extra arm rubbed against Chase's eager cock a little harder, and he smiled at the blissful look upon the vlogger's face. He switched to the other neglected nipple and sucked hard, moaning quietly. It was too much for Chase. He came with a shout.

"F- _FUUUCK! GOD!"_ He arched his back hard; cock spurting out a messy load while his nipples gave a few squirts of milk.

Henrik's chest was covered in the white goo, being sure to lap up what he could from Chase's chest, making him squirm and convulse. Showing some mercy, Henrik pulled away from the leaking nipples to give him some relief. wiping his beard to collect the spilled milk. "Mmm...so tasty."

"D-Do you have to be so sexy about it?" Chase giggled between huffs of breath.

"With you? Yes," Henrik chuckled in reply.

The doctor leaned in and gave a kiss to the smiling vlogger, his lips nice and wet. Chase closed his eyes, wrapping his hands around Henrik's shoulder, tasting his own milk on his own lips before they pulled apart. "I feel...sticky."

Henrik chuckled. "It's a good thing you brought spare pants, then."

Chase weakly laughed in reply, before closing his eyes, the euphoria putting him to sleep.

\---

"Fuck! Where is he?!" Jack shouted in aggravation, pounding the table with his fist. 

Three days. It has been three fucking days since Chase disappeared. Not a single word was heard from him. Not even a peep. And Jack grew with worry more and more each passing hour. Today he snapped. Jameson put down his book that he'd been reading, hearing the anguished Irishman in the kitchen. He walked briskly to find Jack hunched over the kitchen table. Gently, James approached, lightly rubbing Jack's shoulder to get his attention.

Jack held back a sob, looking over his shoulder at the dapper man. He wiped his eyes and sat up a bit straighter. "S-Sorry, James. Fuck, I just don't know what to do. He said he'd be back. He said he would. But...at this point...I'm scared that he won't."

James’ eyebrows lowered with sadness and he comfortingly patted Jack's back. Getting his attention, he brought up his hands. _'Didn't Chase say that the last place Henrik was seen at was the beach?'_

"Yeah. Do you think that's where he went?" Jack asked with a sob.

 _'I can't say for sure, but if anything, that's the only lead he gave. It might be possible,'_ James signed. Jack looked back at the table before he pushed himself away, walking towards the front door. James watched him go and flew up behind him. _'I can come with you, if you want.'_

"Thank you, James, but I think I need to do this alone. If...If I do find him, I don't want him to feel like we're ganging up on him," Jack replied.

Jameson looked a little disappointed, but nodded nonetheless. _'I understand. Just at least make sure that you also come back. I'd hate to see you disappear as well...'_ The last hand motion was very slow and sad. Jack bit his lower lip and pulled James into a tight hug. The mute man held on just as tight, not wanting to let go, afraid that Jack would never come back. When they let go, Jack gave a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, I promise. And I'll bring Chase back home. I swear it."

Jameson managed a smile in return and saluted his creator. He watched as Jack stuffed a few necessary items into a small backpack, before the Irishman looked over his shoulder one last time at the mute man, before turning and exiting out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack yawned as he held his hand on the wheel of the car, trying not to fall asleep. The lack of sleep over the last few days was really taking a toll on him, but he proceeded anyway. He was close to the beach and the whole time Jack was thinking of what he would say to Chase when he found him. At first he wanted to kill Chase for scaring him to death, but he knew better. He couldn't make things worse; they couldn't lose Henrik AND Chase. The others would never forgive him. So, he lamented, wanting to be calm and collected when he found the vlogger, and gently ask him to come home. 

There was also another part of him that thought....what if Chase _did_ find Henrik. Was it possible he was still alive after all this time?

He didn't want to get his hopes up, but the will to keep that hope alive was ever present. Whatever was going to happen, Jack knew at this point he couldn't return back home empty-handed. He arrived at the beach in the late morning, pulling his car up near the sand and kind of glad he had chosen to do his search this early. It wouldn't do him much good to be searching for Chase without any daylight. Jack excited his car and stepped out onto the beach, watching the waves roll in. He sighed softly through his nose, hands tucked into the pouch of his hoodie, briefly missing when he and the others would frequent here. But since upon Henrik's disappearance, they hadn't come back. Jack dropped his head, feeling downcast again, when something caught his eye.

Foot prints.

They were very light and almost faded from the elements, but they were visible enough for Jack to see.

Curiously, Jack followed the foot prints. Far be it from him to identify a set of tracks that may have belonged to his mate, but...there was a specific brand on the soles of Chase's shoes that he recognized. It was worth a shot.

Jack followed them for sometime before they reached the rock to the entrance of the beautiful sea cave. The waves crashed into the open black mouth, echoing into the haunting murkiness. Jack struggled to keep his heart in his chest when he was made to realize that Chase was in there. Oh god...what was he going to find? Chase dead? No trace? A pair of shoes?

He couldn't help himself. "CHASE!?" he shouted into the cave.

His voice echoed painfully off of the dripping walls, causing an uncomfortable shiver to race down his spine. The tears suddenly came back, and Jack opened his mouth to shout again, when suddenly...

What was that?

He heard a sound, deep within the cave. And it wasn't his own echo. It sounded like another person's voice.

Jack furrowed his brows together and steeled his nerves, not ready to enter deeper into the cave, but he had no choice. The voice sounded familiar. It may have been his imagination, but he could’ve sworn it was Chase’s voice echoing to him. Jack took a breath, ready to venture into the dark with his flashlight in hand.

\---

It might have taken him some time, but eventually, the voice got louder and Jack definitely recognized Chase’s voice. He sounded like he was talking to someone, though Jack couldn’t quite make out who...or was he just talking to himself?

No. 

No, there definitely was a voice there along with Chase’s. Jack stumbled on a rock as he rounded a corner, stumbling into a bigger open room where the voices were coming from, his hand landing on the wall for support. It felt sticky. He pulled his hand away, shaking it to be rid of the substance. He then aimed his flashlight around the room, noticing the voices had stopped. His heart dropped but he steeled himself.

“Chase? Are you in here?” Jack called out into the dark, moving the beam of light to and fro around the room. 

“Jack?”

There was a quiet hissing sound, and Jack walked further, until the light of his torch suddenly shown onto a face.

Chase's face.

Oh my god...he was alive! "Chase?! Chase! Oh my god, Chase I was so worried about you, I--" The Irishman had started running towards him, but Chase quickly held up his hands. It was here that Jack now saw that Chase wasn't wearing a shirt. "Jack, no! Don't come further!" Chase pleaded, stopping Jack in his tracks.

“W-Why? What’s wron--AAAHHH!” Suddenly Jack was being hoisted into the air by a thick strong substance, dropping his torch in the process. “What the fuck?!” The hissing was even louder in his ears, a shrieking chittering sound filling the room. 

“Henrik, wait, stop! He didn’t know! Please don’t hurt him!” Chase yelled out, making Jack grow confused. 

_“Henrik?!”_

With his flashlight now on the ground, Jack couldn't see a thing...and was full on panicking. "PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN! FUCK! I'M SORRY! JUST PUT ME DOWN!" he screamed as he flailed about. Chase watched on in horror, immediately reaching for the electric lantern hanging up and turning it on to full power, fully illuminating the cave. As the space was lit, Jack's horrified brain suddenly picked up on two things. One, Chase was sitting in what appeared to be a giant spider's web and had a huge belly. And two, what looked like a spider's body connected to Henrik was currently holding him hostage. Jack quickly spoke out.

"SCHNEEP! _SCHNEEP!_ IT'S ME! IT'S ME, JACK! STOP!!!"

Henrik just hissed in his face, giving Jack a good glance at his two sets of eyes. They were blacked out like a predator about to devour his prey. His fangs extended as he stared down at him, ready to take a bite.

Chase scrambled to sit up, trying to get his lover’s attention, knowing full well that Henrik was just being a protective father. “Hen! Wait, don’t! He’s a friend! He won’t hurt us, I promise! Please, put him down!” Chase screamed at him, tears flowing down his cheeks as he watched in horror. “You remember Jack! You know him! He wouldn’t harm us! He loves us! Please--ahhh!-- _gasp_ \--p-please, Henrik...put him down!” Chase grabbed his stomach at the sudden pain he felt. He knew he was close to giving birth, but this stress was taking a toll on him. 

Henrik must’ve known too. As soon as Chase bellowed in the middle of his plea, the doctor immediately looked down at him, concern in his eyes.

Jack was swiftly dropped, nearly landing on his head as his body hit the ground with a painful thud. He groaned, gripping his shoulder as he could see Henrik scuttling towards Chase and instantly curling close to the vlogger in a protective, maternal manner. "Ow...what the fuck," Jack grumbled. He set his sights on the thing that appeared to be Henrik, glaring hard and immediately protesting. "The fuck was that all about, Schneep?! I come looking for Chase and _this_ is the fucking welcome you give me?!"

Henrik's four eyes had faded back into their tame blue, and the doctor returned the glare in kind. "What do you want, Jack?! An apology?! I'm a fucking monster now! What more did you expect?!"

“G-Guys--“ Chase tried to interrupt, but to no avail. He gripped his belly hard as another sliver of pain erupted under his skin. 

“I didn’t expect to get dropped on my fucking head!” Jack shouted.

“I didn’t expect you to come crashing in and disturbing us!” Henrik hissed. “Leave us alone!”

“Guys--“

“I’m not leaving! I want to know what the hell is going on!” Jack screamed.

“ _Ahhh!_ Guys!” Chase screamed.

Jack and Henrik stopped their bickering to look over at the trembling vlogger. “Henrik...I think...I think it’s time!”

Henrik chittered nervously, gently petting Chase's head while his other hand stroked the man's contracting stomach. "Sshh sshhh, it's alright. Take a couple of deep breaths for me, okay?"

Chase nodded and tried to get his panicked breathing under control. Jack walked a little closer, noticing that the web Chase and Henrik sat on was just a small climb up. Finding a few rocks to get under his footing, Jack climbed up and joined them. He cringed at the feeling of the webbing underneath, sticking to his clothes, but he shook it off and crawled over to Chase. "How the hell did this happen?"

"What happens with every insect and animal," Henrik replied, still sounding a bit irritated. "We...We mated and the rest followed."

"M-My pants...someone please take them off!" Chase whined as another harsh contraction rippled through his stomach muscles. Henrik got to work right away, practically ripping the fabric from Chase's legs.

"What's happening to him?" Jack asked

"He's ready to give birth, Jack," Henrik stated as he settled next to his lover, helping him spread his legs further. Jack sat back in stunned horror, but sure enough, the bulge of Chase's stomach was moving in weird ways, rippling his skin.

"Wait, what the hell is he giving birth to?!" Jack questioned, watching as Chase gripped one of Henrik's extra arms and pushed down hard. A gush of goopy fluid and slime dribbled out of his hole, and the vlogger cried out as whatever was inside of him thrashed about.

"Th-This has never happened before," Henrik tried to explain. "I...I don't know what it will be or how many there are. All I know is that we must make certain that he survives this."

"AhhhGOD!" Chase shouted. "God it hurts!"

"Shhh, shh, just breathe, schatz. Jack, help me press down."

"Are you serious?!" Jack said in a panic.

"Yes I'm fucking serious! Help me!" Henrik snapped as he gently pressed on Chase's belly.

Jack was shell-shocked. Was this really fucking happening?! With a shaky hand, he reached out and placed it onto his friend's oversized stomach, and pushed down with a decent amount of pressure.

"FUUUUCK!" Chase shouted out. It spooked Jack, fearing that he was hurting Chase more than helping. But as he looked down, he nearly passed out from the sight of a bulbous, gooey object sliding out of Chase's hole.

Chase howled as the creature slid out of his body, gripping Henrik's loose hands. He whimpered as he kept pushing, the goo seeping out around them. Jack watched in horror, but kept pressing down, trying not to vomit at the sight. 

"You're doing so well, sweetie," Henrik whispered to Chase who was sobbing out. 

"Ahhh! Ah god! I f-feel them! I feel them all coming out! Jack, please make sure they're okay!"

The Irishman was speechless at this point, as he witnessed Chase's writhing belly contract again, before three more goopy objects were swiftly pushed out. From what he could see, they were small sacs. Each one containing a golfball-sized spider. The spiders were starting to tear through their sacs, breaching into the new world and crawling out onto the giant web. But even with only three delivered, the size of Chase's belly hadn't shrunken in the slightest, and was still very active with movement.

"Mein schatz, they look simply marvelous," Henrik informed his love, scooping one of the new born spiders into his hand and bringing it up for Chase to see. The tiny little spider was fuzzy with big eyes that looked almost too cute for its own good.

Chase cried at the sight, holding out his hand. “L-Let me hold it...”

“Of course,” Henrik whispered, gently placing the little spider hybrid in his hands. Chase brought the fuzzy creature to his chest, petting some of the goop out of its fuzz, stroking it carefully. “It’s so tiny...nnnng!”

“There’s more coming, my dear,” Henrik murmured as he rubbed Chase’s belly. 

Jack just continued to watch, not really sure what he needed to do. He looked around them, seeing the little globs squirming around on the webbing surrounding them, trying to escape from their sacs. There were a few scampering around, one even crawling up Jack’s leg. He tried his best not to react, not wanting to offend the couple. He just observed until a broken cry gained his attention from Chase beside him.

Henrik was right, there was indeed much more coming. Jack watched as Chase gave an exceptionally hard push, and five more spiders escaped the confines of his crowded body. The vlogger was crying, exhausted already, and breathing hard as he brought each spider into the world. Jack swallowed hard. With how many babies spiders usually gave birth to, Chase was in for a rough ride…

\---

It took a few hours, but Jack and Henrik never left the vlogger’s side as he pushed out his babies. The whole cave was teaming with little spiders crawling into crevices, and even crawling on Chase to feed from his sensitive nipples as he gave birth to their siblings. Chase was too exhausted to care, just trying to focus on not passing out as well as listening to Henrik’s soft chittering and sensual voice in his ear. It was encouraging and sweet, keeping him focused and awake as they helped him through the process. 

“You’re doing so well, Chase. You’re so beautiful. Such a great mother to our children. I love you...so much,” Henrik whispered to him, kissing Chase’s temple.

"I just...just want it to stop," Chase wheezed, grimacing as he pushed again.

"It's okay, man. You're doing great, and you're almost done. Something like this isn't gonna break you. Remember that time when you recorded that video of yourself eating almost a hundred habanero peppers?" Jack asked, trying to distract the vlogger. Chase actually managed a laugh at the memory that came back to him.

"Ha, y-yeah, I remember that." His stomach contracted tightly and he pushed out another ten sacs. "G-God, I had the shits f-for days," he chuckled.

Jack laughed softly at the memory. “I remembered you almost destroyed the toilet after that. But this...this is nothing compared to that. This is you bringing life into the world, buddy. You have so many happy little ones to take care of now.” Jack looked to Henrik and the spider hybrid smiled back at him. A little fuzzy baby chittered next to his daddy’s ear, curling up on his shoulder to sleep. Henrik purred in content, carefully nuzzling his beard against the little creature. 

“I-I think I’m...oh fuck, never mind!” Chase squeezed his muscles tightly to push out even more sacs. “Ooof...that was a hard one..”

"Then you must be nearing the end of the birthing," Henrik informed. "Here, let me help." The doctor used one of his smaller extra arms, very carefully pushing it into Chase's stretched hole and helping out the remaining spiders left. Chase softly groaned; Henrik's arm briefly nicking his prostate on the way in. He leaned his head against Jack's shoulder and gave another push, bringing forth more sacs as Henrik gently pulled out the stragglers. He glanced down at his stomach. It was finally.... _finally_ flat. Still very sore and red with a bit of swelling, but the last of the babies had been born.

Chase squirmed uncomfortably as Henrik pulled the rest of their little ones from the confines of his body. He bit his lip when his prostate was brushed, but didn’t mind as the rest of their babies pooled from his almost gaping hole. It was only then that he realized how many of them actually were crawling around. The webbing was vibrating with their little scuttling feet, wet beneath his ass cheeks, and he looked down at his chest to see the little ones feeding from his milky nipples. 

“...Babies...H-Hen...look...” Chase said in a delirious way.

"I know, love. You did so well," Henrik cooed, stroking Chase's head and pushing his sweaty bangs out of his face.

"You did awesome, Chase," Jack agreed. He couldn't help but chuckle as he saw quite a few of the spiders fighting over the two nipples. They were making a chittering sound similar to Henrik's, but it was quieter and higher pitched. There were already a handful of them curling up against Jack, making a comfortable place on his lap and immediately dozing off. One small, fluffy white one started crawling up Jack's arm. He gently guided it off of his arm, holding it in the palm of his hand. Four innocent eyes stared back at him, and it shook its little body in a happy manner.

Jack studied the little creature as it wiggled in his palm, blinking all of its eyes simultaneously at him.

“Hi little guy,” Jack said sweetly. He carefully raised a finger, gently petting the fuzzy back. The little spider chittered in happiness learning into the soft petting. “Wow, you’re actually kinda cute.”

\---

As the remainder of the day rolled by, Henrik and Jack chose to let Chase rest. The vlogger was exhausted beyond belief, and practically passed out as Henrik draped a blanket over top of his naked body. Chase was now curled up on the far side of the giant web, fast asleep. There was a large group of his spider children snuggled and napping with him, while the remainders were either sleeping by themselves or making themselves comfortable in Jack's lap. The Irishman looked down at them, softly petting their heads as they slept. Henrik was beside him, currently giving himself a minor grooming.

"You know..." Jack suddenly spoke up, still petting the fuzzy spiders. "....I understand why you didn't come back to us. You were scared. Scared of what we would say or do."

Henrik pauses in his grooming, lowering one of his feelers as he blinked over at his creator. He sighed as he watched Jack stroke the back of the little one’s head. “This was very painful for me too, Jack. I hope you understand completely that I never asked for this, or ever wanted to hurt you...or the others. But I knew in my heart...the world wasn’t ready for me. I never meant to hurt anyone, Jack. It was best this way...I’ve become this...this thing and...I couldn’t face anyone like this...”

"You couldn't hide this forever. Chase made sure of that," Jack smiled as he looked over to the slumbering man. He was practically covered in a blanket of tiny spiders, and the sight was very amusing. "And now that I know about it...Henrik, I can't just go back home and tell the others that you're still gone...when you're right here in front of me."

“....What will they think of me...if they see me? I’ve been here for so long...this is where I belong...``Henrik said sadly.

“Nonsense. You always have a home with us,” Jack replied confidently. “It may take some finagling, but I can make it work!”

“Jack! Wait! What would the others think if they saw me like this? If they saw what...I’ve done to Chase?”

"I'm sure they'll understand why you did it, Henrik. You know them. They wouldn't judge you just because of that," Jack reassured. "And you know as well as I do that appearances sure as hell don't matter in our house. I mean, c'mon, we live with a zombie. You really think they'll care about living with a giant human spider?" he chuckled.

Henrik lowered his eyes, clearly deep in thought and mulling his choices over.

“Henrik,” Jack calls out softly to get his attention. Henrik looks up at him. “You know it’s true. Deep down. Plus, Chase just gave birth. And as lively as this cave is, don’t you think he’d do better back at home to recover? Giving birth is serious and you have all your medical equipment at home to keep an eye on him.”

Henrik’s mouth dropped slightly. “You...kept my stuff?”

“Of course. We couldn’t just...ya know. It didn’t feel right. Chase kept his hopes up. Hell, he even tried to keep our spirits up as long as he could.”

Jack saw the tears forming in Henrik's eyes, before they quickly spilled over. He scooted next to the doctor, pulling into his arms as best as he could. He embraced Henrik, for the first time in almost a year, and god did it feel so right. Jack felt his friend shudder against him with a heavy sob. He held Henrik even closer and gently stroked his head. "Everything's going to be alright. You'll see. We all still love you, Henrik. And no change in appearance or even species is gonna change that.."

Henrik continued to sob against his creator; so much heartache and grief bottled up inside being finally let loose. Things were going to be very different from now on, that much they both knew, but together, they would get through it.


End file.
